<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only If You'd Like Me To by absolutecely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488603">Only If You'd Like Me To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutecely/pseuds/absolutecely'>absolutecely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Royal Dinner Party, Royal Gala, Royalty, Secret Crush, Sloppy Makeouts, fancy dinner party, gala party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutecely/pseuds/absolutecely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis hates being forced to attend the Citadel's Royal Galas. Schmoozing with society elites all evening is ungodly boring. He'd much rather be at home, on his couch, playing video games with Prompto than attempting to feign interest in anything these stodgy Gala attendees had to say. What an utter waste of what could be a perfect Friday night. But Noctis is the Prince and must attend anyways. But for this particular event, Ignis has taken the liberty of inviting a surprise plus-one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only If You'd Like Me To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis hated the formality of Citadel events. Because, well, duh. Prompto typically made fun of him for being such a goddamn stereotype of an “emo” prince.</p><p>	“But, dude, the fucking forks,” Noctis said as Prompto multi-tasked between their conversation and nailing bouncing 8-bit daemons on the arcade spin-off of King’s Knight.</p><p>	“Ha! What? Forks?” The game beeped with the sound of disintegrating nagas.</p><p>	“There’s like six of them! And I never know which one to use, and some old bat wearing like a dozen pearl necklaces at once does this haughty sniff thing that I HATE.”</p><p>	“You should stab her with the fork, then.”</p><p>	Noctis laughed, “You would be a master at international relations.”</p><p>	“Hell yeah, I would! Oh shit, you see that?!” Prompto nailed a combo, but Noctis couldn’t help but pay full attention instead to his excited face, “Anyways hasn’t, like, Ignis taught you about that stuff?”</p><p>	“Yeah, but it never sticks.”</p><p> </p><p>	Three suits – all neatly pressed – were spread out on his bed when he got home. Ignis was in the kitchen doing something or other; Noct wasn’t really paying attention. Noctis groaned when he saw them: all fine linen and silk, careful emblem embroidering on pockets, this promise you were in for a comfortable ensemble experience but really they were stiff and rigid and sometimes itched.</p><p>	“I have chosen for you three suitable outfits for the evening, please pick one with as little grousing as you can manage.” Ignis said rather flatly.</p><p>	“Iggy, pleeeaaase can’t I just skip this one?” Noctis whined, shuffling back to the kitchen and dramatically taking a seat at the island counter.</p><p>	“Nope.” Ignis said firmly, not looking up from what he was doing. Noctis planted his head in his arms and groaned loudly. Then looked up to see what Ignis was doing.</p><p>	“Specs, why are you cooking, isn’t there going to be food at the thing?”</p><p>	“It’s for tomorrow, since I’m assuming Prompto is staying over tonight.”</p><p>	“Whattya mean?” Noctis sat up abruptly, suddenly getting his hopes up that Ignis’s “nope” was sarcasm.</p><p>	“I invited Prompto to be your chaperone for the evening.” Ignis finally looked at him with a coy smile.</p><p>	“A-Aren’t you my chaperone?”</p><p>	“Technically, I’m your handler, which… I suppose is a chaperone, but in a more professional capacity, much how Gladio will be acting as your Shield but be among the other guards.”</p><p>	“So what’s that really make Prompto?”</p><p>	“Let’s just call him your plus-one.” Ignis finished shelling a bowl of edamame and set it aside to begin on carrots (Noctis hated carrots, but Prompto loved them), “Provided I hear the minimal amount of complaining from you during the evening. It’s an important event, many international ambassadors will be present, and it won’t look good on the King if his son has the countenance of a prisoner of war… again.”</p><p>	Noctis bit his lip, trying to remotely contain his reaction. Prompto going to a stuffy political gala with him? Suddenly the prospect of being confounded by forks became much more amusing with the thought of his best friend being equally baffled by the stupid quantity of utensils.</p><p>	“How’d you convince Prompto to go with this? Galas aren’t exactly his thing, either.”</p><p>	“He says yes to anything when you’re involved.” Ignis said casually as he continued muddling about with his slew of ingredients Noctis still didn’t concentrate too much on, suddenly focused on Ignis’s comment.</p><p>	Prompto always says yes when Noct’s involved? His heart beat weird for a minute, then he slid off the counter stool.</p><p>	“Prompto should be here shortly, so please choose a suit.” Ignis called down the hall.</p><p>	The suit options on his bed were black, navy, and charcoal. They had slightly different lapels and slightly different cuffs, but Noctis couldn’t say what these differences were called (despite knowing they were called something) and kind of thought it stupid such slight differences needed the distinction of separate names to begin with.</p><p>	… What was Prompto wearing?</p><p>	“Heeey, Igster, I’m here! Ready to party?”</p><p>	Noctis heard Prompto’s cheerful, muffled voice as he came bounding into the apartment. He never knocked anymore, but he didn’t have to. Noctis had given him a spare key the summer before senior year, but he only started actually using it recently. Only took two years of him insisting it was okay to get him to do so.</p><p>	“Prompto-- again, if you make any trouble, I will absolutely ground you.”</p><p>	“Oh, relax, Iggy, I’m just joking! Gettin’ it all out so I’ll be in proper form tonight… Also, you can’t ground me! You’re not my dad… wait, and I’m an adult!?”</p><p>	Prompto turned and his eyes seemed to light up – somehow even brighter than their typical state – when he saw Noctis as he came out of the bedroom.</p><p>	Noctis slinked up behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a noogie.</p><p>	“So you let me bitch and moan all afternoon and still decided not to mention you were going to subject yourself to my misery in person tonight?”</p><p>	Prompto giggled and tried to wriggle free from Noct’s noogie, and the prince let go when he felt his heart beat weird again. It’d been beating weird for a while… years, in fact… but this felt more like the mild tremors before an earthquake.</p><p>	“I wanted to! Iggy said it’d work better as a surprise.”</p><p>	“Oh, really?”</p><p>	“If you knew too far in advanced, I feared you would get too comfortable with the idea and then disregard Prompto’s presence.”</p><p>	“What?! Iggy, how could I disregard this,” Noctis said as he ruffled his friend’s hair, feeling a lump bolt to his throat.</p><p>	“Dude, dude, my hair!” Prompto complained, smiling wide all the same.</p><p>	“Did you choose a suit?”</p><p>	“Not yet… um… what’s Prompto going to wear?” Noctis attempted to feign only a mild curiosity.</p><p>	“Iggy took me out last week and I got fitted for a really nice get up!” Prompto said. He seemed a little nervous, and was hiding it through excitement. Noctis worried maybe he was more nervous than excited, and was in fact, dreading spending time with him like this.</p><p>	“Yes, let me fetch it and we’ll get you both situated. We have little more than an hour before we’re due to arrive,” Ignis brushed off his hands on a kitchen towel.</p><p>	“Oh em gee, Iggy, did you make dumplings for us?” Prompto leaned over the counter getting a look at Ignis’s work Noctis had ignored. Chunks of cubed meat, shallots, soy sauce, veggies, and a bunch of pans all littered the counter. Off to one side was a bowl full of finely shaped doughy blobs.</p><p>	“Yes, and several other dishes I’ve already completed. But they’re for tomorrow, if you wish to stay the night. These galas tend to run long, and I know Noct was rather sore about having to cancel your usual weekend plans.” Ignis disappeared down the front hall for a moment.</p><p>	“Aw, Noct, couldn’t stand one weekend away from me, buddy?” Prompto winked at him and he could have sworn he felt his gaze linger.</p><p>	But perhaps that was merely because Noctis blushed. Rather deeply.</p><p>	“Wh – well, I mean, c’mon, some stuffy royal thing isn’t much of a competition.” Noctis deflected with a soft punch to his friend’s arm, “Much rather hang out with you.” Did his voice just crack a little?</p><p>	“Well I’m glad I was able to leap over that massive bar you set for your weekend standards,” Prompto’s eyes were surely lingering.</p><p>	During their banter, Ignis had already returned from the hall with a black garment bag on a hanger and was trying to get their attention with a clear of his throat, ushering them to the bedroom.</p><p>	In the bedroom, Ignis unzipped the garment bag revealing Prompto’s suit. It was black with gold buttons and an intricate silver vest, Crownsguard-style, and a rather shimmery gold tie.</p><p>	“The tie’s my favorite part,” Prompto said, feeling at it between his fingers, “I’ve never worn real silk before-- thanks for letting me borrow it, Iggy.”</p><p>	“Borrow? It’s yours to keep, dear.” Ignis said as he started sliding the suit pieces from the hangar.</p><p>	“What?! But, dude, this suit, is like, really nice--,”</p><p>	“Yes, it is. Call it a token thanks for joining us this evening, if you don’t wish to accept it outright as a gift. Also, it’s tailored to fit you, whom else would you imagine wearing it?”</p><p>	“W-well, I –,” Prompto began to mildly protest, and Noctis smiled as he shuffled out the pieces of his own black suit option lying on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>	Ignis left them to dress on their own, sarcastically confirming it was something they could manage by themselves (Noctis rolled his eyes), while he returned to the kitchen to steam the dumplings.</p><p>	The two boys faced away from each other as they changed, chatting as they did so between the ruffle of fabric.</p><p>	When they finally turned to face each other again, Noctis felt his eyes get a little wide. Hopefully not noticeably wide.</p><p>	Prompto looked… incredible. Noctis didn’t think he should look that good in a suit – after all they wore that school uniform for four years, what was the difference? The bespoke darts along his sides hugged against the slight curve of his slim body down to the hip, drawing the eye across his waist, and around his thighs that were impeccably defined by the crease of his pants.</p><p>	Well, Noctis realized, their school uniforms hadn’t been tailored to each subtle contour of their bodies.</p><p>	“Wh-whattya think, you haven’t said anything?” Prompto asked and Noctis suddenly realized the long silence that had stretched between them.</p><p>	“Uh – um, it looks great, dude. Never seen you look so formal, it’s kinda weird.” Noctis took a nervous step towards him. The Crownsguard-silver vest was buttoned but the outer jacket hung open. The golden silk tie hung loosely around his neck.</p><p>	“Yeah, guess it’s not really either of our thing? Prob’ly why we blew off both proms and just stayed in, heh.” Prompto was looking him up and down as Noctis closed the distance and reached for the tie.</p><p>	Yup, that was probably why the blew off prom junior and senior years. Staying in together instead. They never spoke of it… Until Prompto mentioned it, right now.</p><p>	“You look good, too, dude, very princely.” His friend quickly added.</p><p>	“Heh, thanks…,” The gold tie was soft and glided smoothly through Noctis’s loops. He felt Prompto get a little rigid.</p><p>	“Didn’t know you knew how to tie a tie.”</p><p>	“Yeah, Iggy taught me.”</p><p>	“Oh, right, duh.”</p><p>	Noctis finished the half-windsor knot (the only knot he knew) and held the knot at its base, and slowly (quite slowly) ran a hand down the tail. Prompto was wearing cologne. A really nice cologne.</p><p>	“Thanks.”</p><p>	Then Ignis returned to check on them.</p><p>	“Oh, goodness, Noct, a half-windsor? Honestly.”</p><p>	“I think he did pretty good.” Prompto defended.</p><p>	“Shouldn’t YOU be getting dressed, Igs?” Noctis asked, only slightly disappointed his tie-tying skills didn’t pass the Iggy inspection.</p><p>	“Unlike yourselves, I don’t linger while dressing.” Ignis undid the tie and cinched it with shocking finesse into an extremely fancy eldridge knot.</p><p>	“Oh, what…,” Prompto looked down at it, “Noct, buddy, I’m sorry, Iggy’s gonna ascend to one of the Six with knot-tying skills like that. They’re the Seven now.”</p><p>	Ignis smirked without comment but clearly enjoyed Prompto’s compliment.</p><p>	“Well… crap.” Noctis muttered halfheartedly, sufficiently one-upped as Ignis tied Noct’s gold-and-black tie in the same knot.</p><p>	“All right. You two go to the living room whilst I change. The dumplings are cooling right now. Do not touch them or eat them. Or anything else in the fridge for that matter, we’re going to be having dinner soon as it is.” Ignis said as he started coercing them out the door. He was definitely completely immersed in his Advisor persona and Noctis rather wished he’d lighten up.</p><p>	But that’s why Prompto was here, wasn’t it? So he wouldn’t get overwhelmed by the formality Ignis and Gladio would be forced to perform for the evening.</p><p>	“Also I swear to the Six if either of you stain your suits before we even get to the car, I’ll spank you.” Ignis added through the closed door.</p><p>	“Do you PROMISE that?!” Prompto responded back all sarcasm and defiance. The tie matched his hair and the front buttons on his jacket.</p><p>	Noctis’s swore he heard a muffled “ha” from behind the door. It comforted him knowing the real Iggy was in there somewhere and just gone for the evening.</p><p> </p><p>	Ignis’s suit was more of a uniform than formal attire. He’d still be by Noctis most of the evening and eating next to them, but his attire showed he was a Crownsguard council member. But in the context of specifically being in the vicinity of Noctis, he was recognized as a handler… and could be disregarded when standing next to him.</p><p>	Which was another thing Noctis hated about shit like this. Ignis didn’t deserve to be disregarded anywhere. Even if it was technically his job. But that thought, that it was his job, and the fact it meant Noctis’s conversations at these events were one-sided and never included Ignis, kind of… hurt.</p><p>	But… that was why Prompto was here.</p><p>	They put on their shoes and Ignis put away his freshly steamed buns just as Gladio stepped in the door in his Crownsguard uniform.</p><p>	“Well, don’t you boys look nice,” He said in his typical smoldering fashion, glancing over Ignis and Noct and lastly on Prompto, “Hey, you actually clean up pretty good.”</p><p>	“Heh, thanks, big guy.” Prompto blushed a little, deepening his freckles. His wonderful freckles.</p><p>	“All right, let’s get this show on the road. Remember, I’ll be watching both of you,” Gladio warned, mostly directed at Noctis.</p><p>	“Hey, okay, Prompto’s never even been to one of these things. For all we know he could totally stick his head in the chocolate fountain and groin-kick a Niflheim treasurer.” Noctis said as they left the apartment.</p><p>	“Damn, thanks for the warning, I totally thought that’s what you were SUPPOSED to do at these things! How embarrassing would that have been?”</p><p>	Gladio’s laugh was deep and pleasant and… a little dorky. It made Ignis break a little and he chuckled on the way to the elevator.</p><p>	“But, wait, seriously, is there gonna be a chocolate fountain there?”</p><p>* * *</p><p>	The Citadel had many ballrooms. Too many, in Noct’s opinion, but this particular formal occasion was held in their grandest hall. High, domed, stained glass ceiling, thick marble floors, matching marble columns, and several different rooms for different events (“events” being talking with drinks or talking with food)… This place could be a baller party zone, but instead it was deemed suited only for the most goddamn boring affairs possible.</p><p>	Noctis wasn’t by definition needed at these events. His role as prince was still limited and typically reserved for charity events and very minor decisions that were all reviewed by Ignis, a panel, and his father – the King himself – before being enacted.</p><p>	Being here among a bunch of stuffed shirts certainly wasn’t going to help his charity for people beyond the wall displaced by daemon attacks.</p><p>	The prince was here ultimately for the King, so Regis could say “yes, here is my son, he does exist, and respects my authority enough to suffer through this so I may prove it.” Otherwise, Noctis had nothing to contribute to any conversations with these people.</p><p>	There were politicians, government officials, corporate business owners, and just high society folk who seemingly had done nothing more than be born wealthy. (Of course… well, pot meet kettle, but dear gods if Noctis were an ounce as vain as the people here he sincerely hoped Gladio would crush him like a soda can. He totally knew the guy could do it easily.) Still, absolutely no one Noctis remotely enjoyed speaking with.</p><p>	Noctis introduced Prompto as his close friend, and if Prompto were nervous, he didn’t seem to show it. Even when the questions got a little personal and picked at how a person from such a common background managed to be plus-one to the Prince of Lucis. </p><p>	“You were friends from school, were you?”</p><p>	“Yup!”</p><p>	“Ah, certainly, you mean the finishing school program? My daughter attended –,”</p><p>	“Oh, no, I meant, like, regular school! Er, public school.”</p><p>	“Really? Hmm. Never thought with the Prince’s social standards he would – er – well – I suppose it goes without saying.”</p><p>	“Nah, Noct’s – um – Prince Noctis – is pretty cool, actually!”</p><p>	None of it seemed to phase him; though Noctis, at this point, would always make a firm comment in his defense (there was no end to the passive-aggression blue bloods placed on those they deemed unworthy) and change the topic.</p><p>	Yet despite this expected numbing conversation, it still felt… easier. With Prompto there. The tedious drawl of a near-constant rotating slew of people didn’t leave that same ache in his head that made his jaw clench with each passing socialite.</p><p>	Added, his friend hadn’t really ever seen Noctis in this light: as a prince performing a princely duty (a flippant social duty was still a duty). And Noctis subconsciously realized he did not want Prompto to see him behaving poorly.</p><p>	Typically, he would bitch and moan to Ignis about his boredom (when he didn’t hide out in a corner sulking, or attempt to outright escape – to which Gladio was responsible for wrangling him back), and apparently he hadn’t been as subtle about it as he assumed he was.</p><p>	“I see you’re in a good mood this evening for once, Prince Noctis,” A late-middle-aged politician in a pinstripe suit Noctis absolutely did not recognize on a personal level commented rather passive-aggressively. (Ignis told him who he was shortly after the comment… and Noctis promptly forgot again.)</p><p>	“You are quite amiable today, dear Prince.” A demure heiress in sparkling jewels and a silk gown said.</p><p>	Ignis, meanwhile, had for once been able to assume his role more as a Crownsguard and council member, therefore he had his own relative social circle to attend to and had seemingly foisted the majority of his typical “handler” position to Prompto, who obviously hadn’t left his side.</p><p>	“Ah, see you’re finally shedding your teenage habits at least, your highness.” A rather buff-looking high-ranking Kingsglaive (high-ranking enough he was there in a social capacity and not on active duty).</p><p>	It was a bit of a smack in the face to Noctis. He hated these things, but had he really hidden his disdain for them that badly? … Whoops.</p><p>	“Dude,” Prompto spun him around, “What did you do to these people?” He absolutely taunted.</p><p>	Noctis, in all his embarrassment, laughed.</p><p>	“Uhh, I mean, y’know, guess this thing just isn’t so bad this time around.” He shrugged.</p><p>* * *</p><p>	“Okay, but… chocolate fountaaaaiin!” Prompto whined quietly when Ignis plucked the two boys from the crowd and escorted them to the private dining hall.</p><p>	Was it time for the dinner already? Sometime between getting there and Ignis’s hand on his shoulder, Noctis had lost track of time. Lost track of time at a freaking gala, where time slowed to a molasses-consistency trickle.</p><p>	“There will be plenty left when we’re done. The portions… aren’t great, at these dinners.” Ignis said, the mask of his Advisor attitude slipping as it should when it came to disappointing cuisine.</p><p>	Noctis was seated between Ignis and Prompto. Gladio was one of the Crownsguards lined up against the wall, standing professional and stock-still. Yet another thing Noctis hated about these parties: he wasn’t allowed to talk to Gladio, either. It also reminded him with painful clarity that two of the three most important people in his life weren’t… in his vicinity by choice. Not this time.</p><p>	Prompto waved to him anyway, and though Ignis gently motioned for him to lower his hand, Noctis saw Gladio wink in their direction all the same. And he felt better.</p><p>	The gala did have an open buffet, but the private dining hall was for a reserved dinner for the VIP guests for the evening (but it still meant nearly 50 people of various importance).</p><p>	The three of them were towards the end of the table, a few spaces away from Regis himself, seated at the head, with Clarus and Drautos to one side while the guests to impress – the VIP of VIPs – were on his other. Noctis hadn’t spoken to his father all night, but was used to this and didn’t mind. His dad was busy being King right now. The VIP of VIPs had been introduced to Noctis upon his arrival, and that was the extent of his inclusion to their visit.</p><p>	Dinner hadn’t started just yet; people were still filing in slowly, drinks were filled and conversation was light.</p><p>	“You really weren’t kidding about the forks.” Prompto leaned over in a whisper. Their places were set with a large porcelain plate, bordered by several forks, knives, and spoons.</p><p>	Noctis snickered and fiddled with one of the small forks on the end.</p><p>	“Start from the outside and work your way in,” He whispered back.</p><p>	“Oh, so you do remember what they’re all for?”</p><p>	“No, I heard it in a movie on TV like two days ago. Worth a shot this time around.”</p><p>	And Prompto snickered.</p><p>	Prompto had been so… amazing, this whole evening. And as much as Noctis hated to admit it, it really had a notable affect on how he had been behaving outwardly. The night was going so smoothly. Usually by dinner Noctis would think he was on the verge of losing a tooth from all his jaw clenching.</p><p>	The dining hall was almost full now. The table was very long, draped in a white table cloth, and could easily seat all VIP guests. The width of the table, coupled with the interspersed decorative centerpieces that were honestly way too large – fortunately for Noct – made it just inconvenient enough that it would require greater effort to speak to the person across from you than was worth it unless you really knew someone. Which meant he could safely ignore those seated across from him and keep talking to Prompto and Ignis.</p><p>	Noctis had noticed that Prompto was also seemingly having an affect on Ignis. He seemed much more relaxed. He laughed (Advisor Mode contained laughter but laughter nonetheless) and made jokes (Iggy-style, Citadel-approriate jokes); all around it seemed like he was actually enjoying himself. And the guilt set in Noctis.</p><p>	Ignis had always been so rigid and restrained at these events and fucking duh when you got to take care of a whining, bratty prince the whole damn time there’s no room for professionalism to take a freaking break and socialize. Which was also supposed to be part of Ignis’s job – to mingle as a member of the Crownsguard council.</p><p>	When the waiters briefly interrupted their conversation to refill drinks, Noctis leaned over to Ignis.</p><p>	“Hey, Iggy, I’m… sorry I’m usually such a jerk at these things,” He whispered sincerely.</p><p>	“It’s… quite all right, Noct. I don’t really fancy them either. But I’m quite glad you’re handling this one so affably. And, thank you.” Ignis whispered with a gentle touch to his arm before his attention was drawn away by the socialite seated next to him.</p><p>	Noctis turned back to Prompto. He rested his head in his hand with an elbow on the table while Prompto told him about the Altissian photographer he met in the ballroom.</p><p>	On top of his general presence being wonderful, Prompto had managed to find some actually interesting people in the throng of the ballroom’s populace.</p><p>	“Elbows off the table, Noct.” Ignis gently reprimanded before smoothly turning back to his conversation. How the hell he even saw that… </p><p>	“Sorry, Igs,” Noctis said sheepishly, withdrawing his arm, not turning away from Prompto all the same.</p><p>	Prompto looked at him with a smirk and slowly raised his elbow to the table, head rested in hand just as Noct had; the whole time not breaking eye contact. There was a pause. No one reprimanded him.</p><p>	“You are such a jerk,” Noctis said, tickling at Prompto’s side, making him flinch.</p><p>	“Hey, hey, hey, that’s not proper dinner behavior, either,” He giggled and Noctis withdrew.</p><p>	He took a sip of champagne and noticed his cheeks kind of hurt. It occurred to him he really hadn’t stopped smiling the whole evening. He had been having a lot of realizations this evening.</p><p>	Because fuck, Prompto was just… perfect. What if he hadn’t come with him this night? Noctis would have just pouted the whole time. Hell, he would’ve completely disregarded the chocolate fountain, again. That really had always been there, right? Why did he ignore it?! Prompto made him realize these events were – okay, well, they were still bad – but before now, he hadn’t realized his attitude had made them a hundred times worse. Not just for himself, but for the people around him, too. The ones he cared about, at least. He was going to apologize to Ignis again on the way home… and to Gladio.</p><p>	He was so thankful for Prompto. What a goddamn genius Ignis was to invite him. A goddamn, devious, underhanded genius. Ignis knew the one thing that made him tick and it fucking worked, the absolute bastard.</p><p>	“Hey, Prom…,” he said, expression softening.</p><p>	“Yeah?”</p><p>	“You’ve been, like… really awesome tonight. And, like, thanks. For coming with me. You didn’t have to.”</p><p>	“Of course, buddy, it was nothin’.”</p><p>	It was not nothing; nothing Prompto did was nothing. And the majority of what he did do was for Noct. When Noctis needed a break, Prompto was there to play hooky. When Noctis needed to get his ass in gear for something important, Prompto had this subtle way of convincing him it was the fun and right thing to do. When he was just bummed out, Prompto was always there… to make him happy again. And Prompto just being there was enough to do so.</p><p>	Noctis stared at him. All violet eyes and freckles and blond hair. And that suit. Prompto looked good in formal wear. He looked good in everything. Noct’s heart started beating weird for the hundredth time that evening. Maybe the thousandth. Certainly well over the hundred-millionth since he had known him, his best friend.</p><p>	“You… really do a lot for me.” Noctis said abruptly, barely aware he’d spoken it out loud.</p><p>	“Oh, uh… I mean, yeah, but, you do a lot for me, too,” Prompto said shyly. But right then Noctis felt he really hadn’t done enough. Of course he had always been there when Prompto wanted or needed it, too. He couldn’t recall a moment he had ever said “no” to something Prompto had asked of him. But Prompto rarely asked, and suddenly nothing of that felt remotely like enough, and he wanted to bend over backwards for absolutely anything his perfect, wonderful heart desired.</p><p>	“Yeah… but you, like, do so much more, dude.” Noctis’s gaze stayed steady on his face, and Prompto’s stared steadily back, and it felt like the long table before them with the hoards of forks on their place settings, all the gaudy centerpieces, and all the people around them faded away. “What… do you want? Like, I can get you anything you want. As y’know, thanks, or whatever.”</p><p>	“You don’t have to do anything, Noct. I totally get the best end of this,” Prompto gave him a small lop-sided smile and his gaze lingered so heavily on his eyes. He seemed to hesitate then, and stammered slowly, “I – I get to hang out with you.”</p><p>	And Prompto’s hand gingerly touched at Noctis’s knee. Noctis felt his heart nearly burst, the soft touch at his knee so soft yet somehow also sharp like a hot metal thread that wired its way to his chest. His knee flinched, and Prompto began to pull his hand away as if he’d touched a hot stove… but Noctis’s hand got there first.</p><p>	He steadied Prompto’s hand against his knee, taking his fingers gently in his palm.</p><p>	Noctis exhaled a soft chuckle; Prompto’s expression was one of shock for all of a second, before it softened and he chuckled back. Noctis thumbed over the soft fingers still at his knee, and felt Prompto’s thumb on his own.</p><p>	A chime sounded now in the dining hall, signaling the first course of their meal. The two boys’ hands broke away and the table and people around them came back into blinding clarity.</p><p>	Waiters and caterers rolled out in droves dispensing small appetizer plates of fruit, cheese, cured meat, and crackers. As Ignis had warned, the portions were small – even for an aperitif.</p><p>	“Hm, like a really fancy Lunchables,” Prompto said cheekily, breaking the tension between them as he poked at the pitifully small handful of grapes on his plate.</p><p>	By the fucking Six.</p><p>	Noctis scooted his chair out and turned fully to Prompto.</p><p>	“Hey, I need to show you something,” Noctis said with a gentle grab at his arm.</p><p>	“Wh – right now?”</p><p>	“Yeah, it’s just the hors d’oeuvres, it’ll be quick.” He said getting to his feet, and tugged gently again at Prompto, who, in all his confusion, still followed. Because Prompto would follow him anywhere, by fucking Shiva. Noctis’s chest tightened painfully.</p><p>	He made his way for a side door he knew lead to a hallway.</p><p>	“Noct?” He heard Ignis call behind him.</p><p>	“I’ll – just be a minute –,” Noctis quickly excused. Okay, so he’d owe him a third apology.</p><p>	Noctis lead Prompto down the hallway, through another door, to a narrower hallway. It was dark, lit primarily by an open window at the end. Most importantly, it was empty. Noctis moved over by the window; the nighttime city lights glittered outside.</p><p>	“I-is everything okay? What’d you need to show me so badly?” Prompto said a bit anxiously, standing next to him. The blue gloom of the night and the lights of Insomnia made his face look nearly ethereal – eyes glowing so perfectly indigo.</p><p>	Noctis tried to speak but his throat shut tight. He felt as if he was floating away from his body, but came back when he braced a hand at Prompto’s shoulder. His other hand caught Prompto’s face at his cheek; he pulled him in and kissed him.</p><p>	It wasn’t a deep kiss, but soft, with the lightest hint of tongue; enough so Noctis could get the barest taste of his perfect mouth. He slowly pulled away with a small, inadvertent flick at Prompto’s soft, full upper lip.</p><p>	He felt his entire breath leave his lungs in tandem with Prompto’s, who also gasped upon his release. They stared at each other, wide-eyed. The blond didn’t move away, or speak, or even blink. Just froze in place. Noctis froze too. Prompto still didn’t do anything, and the awkward silence between them was growing. Noctis might’ve fucked up, badly.</p><p>	He started to doubt everything. Everything Prompto had done for him, all their time together, at school, at his apartment, at the arcade, their weekends, this whole evening. It all began to shatter. Whatever Prompto had meant by it, it obviously wasn’t this.</p><p>	Just as Noctis started to step away, with the crushing weight of embarrassment thundering over him like a massive, ungodly combination earthquake-hurricane… Prompto grabbed at his face with both hands, and kissed him back. Deeply.</p><p>	And the earthquake-hurricane receded.</p><p>	And was replaced by Prompto’s incredible mouth and lips, ravenous against his own.</p><p>	Noct pressed Prompto against the wall as the other boy shoved a hand firmly through his hair and passionately sucked at his lip. Noct rolled his tongue deep into his mouth, tasting the hint of sweet champagne that lingered there. Prompto moaned lightly and thrust his tongue back with similar force.</p><p>	Prompto’s other hand wrapped around the crook of the prince’s neck, who shoved a leg between his thighs with a hand grabbing around his waist as he pressed closer to him. They locked together in that dark hallway, kissing languidly.</p><p>	The passionate (if, maybe, a little awkward in their impulsiveness) sounds of their kissing were broken up by the buzz of Prompto’s phone in his pocket. Noctis whined into Prompto’s mouth, pushing his hand away from the pocket, who all too easily relented and let the phone continue buzzing, until it silenced.</p><p>	Then it buzzed again, and this time Prompto whined… but still didn’t let go. Then whined again and finally broke away from the embrace of Noct’s mouth. They were panting slightly, and Noctis felt he might faint were he not leaning against a wall, pressed against his best friend.</p><p>	Prompto fished out his phone and unlocked the screen.</p><p>	“Ignis wants to know where we are…,” He said quietly with a deep breath. He was trembling slightly and Noctis rubbed at his shoulder, noticing his own slight shaking. “He says if we’re not back in two minutes, he’s gonna send Gladio after us,” Prompto looked deeply into his eyes.</p><p>	Noctis breathed heavily, trying to steady his own shaking and maddened heart beat.</p><p>	“Mmhm,” was all he managed, and he lightly kissed at Prompto, who accepted it readily, if only for a moment.	The blond put a hand to his face and gently pushed it away, though still giving him light pecks at his lips as he did so.</p><p>	“Please, I don’t want make Iggy mad,” he said softly with gentlest, most perfect smile, eyes roaming around his face, “I promised… t-to, um, not get you in trouble.”</p><p>	Noctis’s thoughts imploded, looking at his expression –  they combined in an elated, passionate ball of everything that all rendered him nearly speechless.</p><p>	“Yeah, okay,” He finally managed in a small rasp, but couldn’t help himself and nuzzled a quick kiss at Prompto’s slender neck, “I… don’t want Iggy to think this was your fault.”</p><p>	Prompto made a small, all too delightful sound that seemed somewhere between a giggle and a happy whine at the kiss at his neck. They finally parted and Noctis guided him back to the dining hall by the hand, only letting go at the last possible moment when others might see them.</p><p>* * *</p><p>	Ignis reprimanded them quietly upon their return for so abruptly leaving right as the first course began. Prompto jumped in and said he just needed to be shown where the bathroom was, and Noctis only knew of the one at the end of the ballroom, which took a while to fight through the crowds. At a glance it was a helluva smooth lie, but this was Ignis they were lying to.</p><p>	But if he did have suspicions, he didn’t mention them. He mostly seemed to appreciate that they returned before he sicked Gladio on them, and asked that in the future they at least text him back.</p><p>	The rest of dinner was a complete blur. Pitifully tiny courses swiped in and out, but Noctis, though physically present, was otherwise a thousand miles away. He could still taste Prompto on his own lips, and it was distracting. He barely ate, though with plates this tiny it was scarcely noticeable.</p><p>	Prompto seemed nearly unaffected, talking and making (fucking adorable, goddamn it) comments about the meal or whatever topic of conversation they were on that Noctis was struggling to pay attention to.</p><p>	At the end, finally the end, Regis stood and thanked the guests and invited them to mingle once more in the main ballroom.</p><p>	Noctis slowly recovered as they walked around, but he stuck by Prompto even closer than he had prior to dinner – if that were possible.</p><p>	“Oh, fuck, I was WAITING for this!” The banquet table at last.</p><p>	“Bro, remember, do not stick your head in it.” Noctis teased.</p><p>	“Right, right, thanks for the reminder,” Prompto bumped his arm as he grabbed a plate and started gathering up cubes of cakes and fruit pierced with kebab sticks and ready for fountain dipping.</p><p>	Prompto swirled the cakes through the fountain, and the two of them shared from the same plate.</p><p>	“Okay, so, the small portions at dinner has got to be because they totally know this is what we REALLY want,” Prompto said, licking at his lips at stray smears of chocolate, thoroughly distracting Noctis.</p><p>	“When I’m King I promise to have a chocolate fountain in every room,” He said jokingly, flitting his gaze between Prompto’s mouth and eyes.</p><p>	“Well that is a King whose policies I can really get behind!” Prompto handed him a stick of fudge brownie covered in warm chocolate.</p><p>	“Uh, is this one of the desserts even meant for the chocolate fountain?” Noctis questioned, taking it all the same and good lord he’s gonna ask Ignis to get him a chocolate fountain for his apartment.</p><p>	“Nope!” Prompto said cheerfully, taking the brownie back and taking his own bite.</p><p>	“I knew you couldn’t contain your chaos all evening.”</p><p>	“I have two weaknesses. Chocolate fountains are the second.”</p><p>	“What’s the first one?”</p><p>	Prompto just smiled at him, “I’m… I’m pretty sure you know it.” His free hand subtly tugged at Noct’s jacket cuff.</p><p>	Noctis felt his heart jump and hammer, and he smiled back.</p><p>* * *</p><p>	Regis was the first to retire for the evening, meaning Noctis was finally free to also make his escape. And he really, really wanted to go home. The lightheaded feeling hadn’t entirely left him, and he and Prompto hadn’t had a moment alone since their brief diversion at dinner.</p><p>	“I eavesdropped the whole time – all there really is to do when you’re a guard – people were real impressed by princess’s behavior this evening.” Gladio complimented in the limousine-town car taking the four of them home. It was a genuine compliment, but everything Gladio said still kind of sounded like sarcasm.</p><p>	“Yeah?” Noct said meekly.</p><p>	“Looks like Iggy was right. You ready to be the Noct’s date from now on, blondie?” Gladio teased obliviously, making Prompto blush badly.</p><p>	“Ha-ha,” He squeaked nervously, but recovered, “Of course I am. A prince needs a proper retinue for fancy shit like this: his shield, his advisor, and his date.”</p><p>	Noctis felt a rush of heat to his face.</p><p>	Gladio laughed and gave Prompto a playful punch to the arm.</p><p>	“Yes, I’m quite proud of you this evening, Noct. Aside from the bump during dinner, it was all in all a stark improvement over your typical behavior.” Ignis commented from his seat next to Gladio, “Thank you, Prompto, for apparently being a better handler than I could ever be. And date.” He added deviously.</p><p>	And Noctis blushed further. Oh my god, they were killing him and didn’t even know it…. Did they?</p><p>	“What was the bump during dinner? Those fuckin’ centerpieces block like half the room. I saw you give me a look but not the ‘get over here’ look.” Gladio asked.</p><p>	“Noctis dragged Prompto away briefly just as the first course arrived, but they returned promptly when I urged them via text message.”</p><p>	Noctis bit his lip.</p><p>	“However, your bathroom excuse was a fine cover for anyone who might have been in earshot.” Ignis winked.</p><p>	Oh, fuck, he definitely knew.</p><p>	“Oh, fuck, you kn–,” Prompto clammed up quick.</p><p>	“Well, I don’t know precisely what shenanigans you had to attend to so abruptly, but, it didn’t have an impact on the evening nor how people overall received Noctis’s manner, so… don’t worry about it. This time.” </p><p>	Noctis still held his breath all the way to his apartment.</p><p>	When they arrived, he slid out the car, and Prompto followed him.</p><p>	“I take it you will be spending the evening here, then?” Ignis said from inside the car.</p><p>	“Yeah! I mean, i-if Noct wants me to.”</p><p>	“Dude, duh.” He said as casually as he could.</p><p>	“Oh! Okay, then, yeah,” Prompto said happily to Ignis who remained in the car.</p><p>	“All right, then--”</p><p>	“Noct, I’m stealing your Advisor for the rest of the night – I’m starving and they didn’t feed the fuckin’ guards the whole time.” Gladio interrupted from the back.</p><p>	“Yeah, dude, that’s fine, I think Ignis is off the clock by now anyways.”</p><p>	“Well, I’m clearly not if you’re insisting I cook for you,” Ignis said to Gladio, clearly feigning annoyance.</p><p>	“Yuuup, you’re on overtime now,” Gladio said with a peculiar look.</p><p>	The Shield and Advisor bid the two of them good night-- Ignis giving a reminder of food in the fridge – and the town car drove off.</p><p>* * *</p><p>	Things felt tense in the elevator up to Noctis’s apartment, and when they finally stepped in.</p><p>	“Soooo, I’m gonna go change?” Prompto said after they’d taken off their shoes, grabbing his backpack he had set by the door when he first arrived before the party.</p><p>	“Y-yeah, uh, I’m actually – I can change when you’re done?” Noctis said, not meaning for it to come out as a question, but there it was.</p><p>	“Uh – oh, yeah, okay,” Prompto seemed slightly disappointed but still went to the bedroom.</p><p>	Noctis undid his tie – struggling a little with Ignis’s godly knot tying – shucked off his jacket and found himself pacing.</p><p>	They were alone now, but that moment during dinner almost felt like a lifetime ago. The fact they hadn’t gotten to talk about it made it seem as if some sort of unspoken statute had passed, and now it would be ignored. Like those prom nights were ignored. Like… several other moments were ignored.</p><p>	Noctis really didn’t want that.</p><p>	He went to the bedroom and found the door was ajar.</p><p>	“H-hey, Prom?”</p><p>	“Yeah? I’m basically done, you can come in if you want.”</p><p>	Noctis opened the door all the way and stepped in. Prompto had on his red plaid lounge pants, a plain white t-shirt but still had on… the tie. Haha.</p><p>	“Dude, Ignis’s knot tying is a little too good,” Prompto said a little sheepishly.</p><p>	“I can help?” Noctis laughed, “I, uh, had to just loosen mine enough to shove over my head myself.”</p><p>	“HA! Okay, well, help me do that.”</p><p>	Noctis stepped close. The white t-shirt was thin cotton and a little tight; Noct could just make out the imprint of the freckled chest and a hint of abs just beneath. His heart was in his throat as he fiddled with the tie. It loosened easier than his own had, keeping his focus on the silk fabric, and not Prompto’s body, or the fact there was maybe six inches of space between them.</p><p>	Then Prompto’s hand grasped lightly at his wrist.</p><p>	“Noct…?” He whispered.</p><p>	“Yeah?” Noctis felt his eyes on him, but didn’t look up.</p><p>	Prompto kissed him.</p><p>	Tie forgotten, Noctis kissed him back, cupping his sweet face in his hands as he did so, fingers laced behind his ears and thumbs on his freckled cheeks. They picked up where they left off in that Citadel hallway.</p><p>	Noctis parted from him for a moment to catch his breath that had been so vigorously taken, but he stayed close to Prompto’s face.</p><p>	“Don’t – Don’t stop this time,” He whispered; for some reason he felt he needed to say something… and that was what tumbled out.</p><p>	“I didn’t really want to stop the first time,” Prompto responded in his own whisper and Noctis pulled him back in.</p><p>	Noctis could still taste the slight bitter of chocolate on his lips and his mouth ached to envelope him more. Prompto’s tongue clumsily forced its way around Noct’s mouth, and Noctis whimpered as he fell further into delirium with the addition of his own clumsy passion.</p><p>	Prompto had him tightly around the neck, and Noctis’s hands fell to Prompto’s sides and infrequently roamed around that tight cotton shirt. He was so preoccupied with Prompto’s mouth, his tongue, his face, those freckles, his eyes, his neck –</p><p>	They stumbled backwards, Noctis having initiated the first step, until they were against the side of the bed. Prompto made a noise like a small grunt and they parted with a wet smack of their lips. He slid onto the bed and guided Noctis down with him, tugging at his neck.</p><p>	The kneeled on the comforter and resumed. Prompto’s body felt so warm through his t-shirt, and Noct’s hand hit against the gold tie that still hung around his neck.</p><p>	“Oh, um, let’s get his off you for real, actually,” Noctis said, voice muffled between Prompto’s lips that curved into an amused smile.</p><p>	Noct tugged at the tie until it was loose enough to slip off and over that sunshine blond hair. And they paused. Prompto’s hair was ruffled from the tie, Noct’s was ruffled from Noct’s hands. Their faces were blushed, Noctis could feel the heat in his cheeks; certainly at any moment they’d outright set  aflame.</p><p>	Prompto’s mouth was slightly agape, lips shining full and reddened. Noctis couldn’t decide whether to stare at his gorgeous eyes, bright and wide like a begging, nervous puppy, or those delicious lips. Noct reached up and lightly traced a line of freckles across his cheek down to his mouth with a fingertip.</p><p>	Prompto exhaled happily, and reached up to Noct’s neck, where he began undoing the top button of Noctis’s dress shirt. He had forgotten he was still mostly in his suit. Together they fiddled with the remaining buttons; halfway down, Prompto reached for his belt, sliding it gently but firmly through its loops and tossing it off the bed just as Noctis also tossed his shirt. He had a white cotton undershirt beneath same as Prompto’s, and he could feel the chill caused by its thinness.</p><p>	Noctis grabbed Prompto by an arm looped around his back, pulling them back together so Prompto’s warmth could replace what was lost by the removal of his stuffy dress shirt. As Noctis leaned further over him, Prompto adjusted into a sitting position, raising his legs on either side of the prince’s waist.</p><p>	With a nudge from Prompto’s knee, Noctis began shaking off his suit pants, adding them to the pile by the bed.</p><p>	Noct’s heart – his entire body – was in overdrive, pressed full body against each other. The relatively thin fabric of Noctis’s boxer briefs and Prompto’s lounge pants wasn’t really hiding anything.</p><p>	He was barely aware of it as he slipped a hand beneath his shirt. Prompto whined at his touch, unprepared for the sensation; though neither was Noctis. He slid his hand further along Prompto’s body, other hand bracing against the bed.</p><p>	“Ugh, Prom…,” Noctis breathed as he parted from Prompto’s divine lips and began to mouth along his neck. A shiver of goosebumps rippled across his body like a wave as they mutually felt along each other’s bodies beneath their shirts.</p><p>	“N-noct…,” Prompto whimpered, barely audible, trailing off as his voice utterly failed him. </p><p>	Noct’s mouth reached as far down as the collar of Prompto’s thin shirt would allow and he felt the blond take a deep breath beneath him, exhaled with a pleasant sigh.</p><p>	“I’ve – I’ve – wanted this… for so long,” Prompto muttered, hand running along the prince’s back and tangling his fingers into the midnight-black hair.</p><p>	“Mmm, me too, Prom,” Noctis replied, tongue and lips never leaving a chosen splotch of freckles.</p><p>	“I – I – I – um…,” He stammered, and Noctis stopped. </p><p>	“You want me to stop?” Noctis leaned up to look at him, brow furrowing slightly.</p><p>	“No! No, no, just, um…,” Prompto bit his lip and averted his gaze, “I’m… I’m not sure how far you wanna go but, I’m not… ready for th-that – tonight. Ifthat’sokay.”</p><p>	Noctis blinked, suddenly questioning exactly how far had he been planning on “going.” Noctis had of course had lewd thoughts of his friend before, but would pretend he had simply been imagining a different blond-haired, violet-eyed, freckled twink. Absolutely not his best friend. But the thought of Prompto – actual Prompto, the one now before him – topless, pantless, naked, beneath (or on top of?!) him who would also be naked – how far down did those freckles go? Were they on his thighs? His ass?</p><p>	The reality of that possibility was just too much. Noctis felt a twitch against his briefs. If Prompto had wanted to go that far – Noct pictured now his mouth traveling downwards, down between Prompto’s soft (freckled) thighs, licking against his – Noctis wouldn’t last six fucking seconds.</p><p>	Not that Noct would have even dreamed of trying to convince Prompto of things he didn’t want to do regardless, these thoughts still solidified – oh, boy, no, nope, he wasn’t ready either.</p><p>	“O-of course it is, Prom.” He ran a gentle hand on his friend’s cheek, feeling the heat of his flush on his palm, “I’m totally fine with… just kissing you until we’re both totally numb.”</p><p>	Prompto’s worried face broke into one of relief, and dragged Noct’s face in for another kiss. Noctis simply could not get enough of that sweet mouth.</p><p>	“I’d… I’d like that,” Prompto said with another soft kiss before he ran his lips against Noctis’s neck and down to the hem of his shirt.</p><p>	They rolled against one another, a passionate kind of tug-of-war between them. Noctis had no concept of how much time passed, just touching and kissing wherever Prompto wanted him to. He left small red hickeys on his neck, along his clavicle. Their shirts were raised but not removed and Prompto kissed as far as he could reach along Noct’s abdomen and Noctis returned the gesture.</p><p>	Eventually, sufficiently numb as Noct had promised, they settled against each other.</p><p>	The two of them lay there, hugging, arms and legs entwined, just… cuddling. Noctis frequently nuzzled into Prompto’s soft, soft, neck, running his lips down the smooth lightly freckled skin. Prompto all but purred at the touch and rubbed languidly along Noct’s back.</p><p>	Prompto ran a hand along Noct’s arm and pressed his lips to his forehead.</p><p>	“Hey, um, Noct?” Prompto said in a hazy rasp, the first word either of them had spoken in – hours? It was still dark, but Noctis still had no idea.</p><p>	“Yeah, Prom?”</p><p>	Prompto didn’t answer at first.</p><p>	“Um, nevermind.”</p><p>	“Suit yourself.” Noctis smiled against him and kissed at his neck again, then they drifted into silence once more.</p><p>	“Uhhh, Noct?” Prompto said again, quieter than before.</p><p>	“Yeah?”</p><p>	“I-- um-- I-- nevermind,” Prompto mumbled.</p><p>	“Uh… okay?” Noctis was getting suspicious. Prompto ran a hand that wasn’t cradling Noct’s neck like a pillow along his arm, lingering around shoulder and down to his wrist.</p><p>	“...N-noct?” He squeaked again after another moment.</p><p>	“Dude, if you say ‘nevermind’ again I’m throwing you off this bed. Sleep on the floor.”</p><p>	Prompto chuckled nervously, “Uh – okay, well –  um – I – just gimme a minute, then.”</p><p>	“Mmhm.” Prompto’s neck was so fucking soft. All of him was so soft. He felt him take a shaky breath beneath him.</p><p>	“I – uhhh – I l – do you like me?” He finally whispered.</p><p>	Noctis sighed, deep and pleasant, “No, I only hold someone like this when I just can’t stand them.”</p><p>	Prompto exhaled an amused snort but stammered when he tried to speak again.</p><p>	“Of course I like you, Prom.”</p><p>	“Y-yeah?”</p><p>	“Yeah… and Ignis and Gladio like you, too.” Noctis thumbed small circles around Prompto’s upper arm.</p><p>	“Oh…,” Prompto sounded slightly dejected.</p><p>	“But…,” Noctis rubbed his deeply against his neck and ran down to his chest, “I really, really like you.”</p><p>	“Oh,” Prompto sounded more enthused at that, “C-cool, because, um, I-- I really – I like Ignis and Gladio, too, but – I – I really, really like… you.”</p><p>	Noctis pressed at Prompto’s shoulders, gently coercing him onto his back as Noct rolled on top. He kissed him as deep as he could, but it was broken up and awkward against the strain of his extremely wide grin. He cradled Prompto’s face in his hand, other braced against the bed, and Prompto kissed him back, equally as awkward.</p><p>	They didn’t last long this time and Noctis rolled off him after only a moment. The stress, elation, and exertion of their long evening was finally catching up to them.</p><p>	Noctis felt that drowsy prickle in his eyes and was certain he would fall asleep any second. But he didn’t want to, he just wanted a few more minutes of this.</p><p>	“Hey, Prom…,” his turn now.</p><p>	“Yeah?”</p><p>	“Like… I meant what I said – at dinner? Dunno if you remember…,”</p><p>	“Um… sorta?”</p><p>	“I can get you… anything you want.”</p><p>	“Oh – right, that.”</p><p>	“Really, dude, I just… what do you want? Anything.”</p><p>	“Mmm…,” Prompto non-answered and rubbed at his back again, face nuzzling at Noct’s head.</p><p>	Noctis buried his face into Prompto’s chest, breathing deeply his rich sent of stale cologne, chocolate (still), and natural sweetness.</p><p>	“I – I just thought of something… that I want.” Prompto finally said.</p><p>	“Okay?” Noct said, slightly excited, immediately thinking of all the offers he would propose to a million different vendors or council members or Ignis or his father to make whatever Prompto wanted come true.</p><p>	“I want… this – again. I don’t want to wake up tomorrow and have this be ignored like it never happened. I want… this… all the time.” Prompto squeezed at him.</p><p>	Noctis’s heart launched like a rocket, ricocheting around his chest and throbbing to his head, his knees felt weak despite not even standing, his eyes stung with tears. Happy, happy tears.</p><p>	“Y-yes, yeah… I – I want that too. Yes… Prompto,” he blathered, “Anything you want.”</p><p>	He couldn’t see Prompto’s face but heard a wet sniff and a happy-sounding exhale.</p><p>	“C-cool.”</p><p>	They went quiet again, and Noctis could just feel himself drifting off, held tightly and warmly and loved against his best friend.</p><p>	“Prom…,” he mumbled, barely awake, “I… I was gonna do this anyways. The not-forgetting thing… and doing all this again. I would never wanna forget.”</p><p>	“Y-yeah?” Prompto muttered, equally sleepy.</p><p>	“So… I can still get you something.”</p><p>	Prompto chuckled soft and soothingly stroked his back.</p><p>	“Mm, maybe I’ll think of something tomorrow.”</p><p>	“Okay.”</p><p>	And Noctis drifted off, excited for the morning when he would wake to that soft, freckled face and fluffy blond hair looking at him as he had for five years, like was the only person that mattered in the whole world. And Noct would look at him the same way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! i genuinely freaking adore and appreciate all kudos/comments/etc, let me know i'm not just sending this into a silent void lol.</p><p>i hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>